Jack Keller
| title = commanding officer, executive officer (formerly) | stationed = , (formerly) | rank = Commander | gender = male | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | siblings = Jay, Jennifer | mother = Prof. Isabelle Keller | father = Captain Quincy Keller | image2 = NHkeller.jpg | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Mark Harmon }} Jack Keller was the commanding officer of the since 2383, he was formerly the starship's executive officer. ( , ) Childhood Keller was born in Baltimore, Maryland in 2346. During his young age he was close friends with Kelly Saunders. They had a close bond, and at some point during high school they thought about changing their relationship to one more intimate. But in the end they both agreed it might ruin their friend ship. Academy years Keller and Saunders both applied for the Academy and were accepted together. During his academy years he met and dated Janice Pelar, a junior cadet from Betazed. They were both leading towards majors and careers in science. Pelar broke off their relationship when Keller's career plans shifted to that of command. One of Keller's favorite instructors was then Commander Victor Mandrake, who went on to become Captain of the during the Dominion War. In 2380, Mandrake attempted to takeover the from Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and his crew. He was unsuccessful and was court martialed. This was heartbreaking to Keller, who had idealized Mandrake. ("Jump", "Mandrake's Stand") Starfleet years Between 2377 and 2382, Keller had served as the executive officer of the . ("Dawn") Assigned to Horizon Project In 2383, Keller was reassigned to the Horizon Project under Admiral Thadius Rutledge. The transported him from Deep Space Five to the Horizon Project's base at the Jupiter Shipyards. Keller had been selected to serve as the executive officer of the prototype ship for the new folded space drive. He was unprepared for the offer and the sight of his former lover, Janice Pelar, as a member of the crew. ("Jump") Stranded The jump test was successful, however upon entering their desired destination, the Dallos Cluster, the encountered a force of Breen ships advancing. They came under fire, and the captain and most of the bridge crew were killed. Only Keller and the helmsman, Ensign Manny Hakim, survived the initial attacks. Keller ordered a jump at only stage one power charge, causing the ship's systems to overload and the jump drive to transport them to random coordinates. As a result the ship became lost, with no navigation system to reenter the coordinates for the Oralian sector and Deep Space Five. Keller was blamed for the crew's predicament, but Admiral Rutledge held firmed and gave him command of the Horizon, ordering everyone to get behind and support Keller. After it was agreed he should take command, Keller and Pelar reconciled, deciding to give their relationship another go. ("Jump") Keller decided to name Lieutenant Colonel James Morgan as his executive officer. Later, after encountering engineering crews on the bridge, he discovered that a Lieutenant Junior Grade Carmen Gomez was giving orders in engineering. After visiting with Saunders in sickbay, listening to her injury report of the crew and learning that Chief Engineer Zachary Beltram was in a coma, he relented and named Gomez the ship's acting chief engineer. The next day, the ship began jumping on its own. The reason was unknown, and suddenly all female crewmen disappeared. Through the work of Hakim and Hutch, they learned that the ship had suffered ODN relay damage from the Breen attack, and coupled with unusual anomalies, was causing the ship to make jump cycles faster than possible. After it was repaired the ship completed one last jump and the Horizon appeared in the Treelan system, where the crew met a hospitable race. In addition all the female crewmen reappeared. Keller was frustrated over his lack of control and vented to Admiral Rutledge, who reassured him that he had done all that he possibly could. ("Stranded") Conglomeration attack The Horizon was attacked by a massive hiveship of the Avkon Conglomeration. Six crewmen from an away team on PM45 were abducted and three were killed. Keller was troubled by the outcome. But it was the trance and subsequent coma of Janice Pelar that troubled him the most. ("Conglomeration") Lt. Colonel Morgan noted Keller's reaction to Pelar's coma, stating in his personal log that it was clear to everyone on board that the two were lovers. (Crew Logs: "In need of a safe harbor") Safe harbor Along with the rest of the crew, Keller believed that they found a safe harbor when they encountered a mobile space station known as Sanctuary Outpost. His relationship with Pelar began affecting his command ability, Admiral Rutledge spoke with him. Afterwards he throw himself into supervising the repairs on the Horizon. Keller had an interesting negotiation experience with the Administrator of the station, discovering that all Sanctuary Outpost was interested in was a cultural exchange. ("Sanctuary") Starfleet service record * Starfleet Academy (2364-2368) - Rank: Cadet * (2377-2382) - Rank: Commander - Post: Executive officer * (2383) - Rank: Commander - Post: Executive officer * (2383- ) - Rank: Commander - Post: Commanding officer Personal logs *"Lost" "Behind the scenes" *Commander Keller's sister, Jennifer Keller, was named for the character of the same name from , as well as having her be a medical doctor. Keller, Jack Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)